Little Wishes
by The Legendary Redhawke
Summary: Little Wishes


This fic was originally written in 1999, and was my first work. It   
remains as it was originally written, completely unaltered. Only the   
beginning and end notes have been changed, to eliminate deidcations   
and the like that are no longer valid.  
  
Please enjoy.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Send all comments, or whatever to redhawkeanime@hotmail.com  
  
These characters are all copyright yadda yadda yadda yadda yadda, you   
know the routine.  
  
  
  
Little Wishes - by The Legendary Redhawke  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
The soft silken fabric waving eerily in the summer's breeze, as your   
glowing smile radiates throughout. Your deep eyes say more to my   
soul than ever could a word from o'er your dainty, supple lips. I   
find myself drifting over and over, away from this world, to the   
memory, dreamlike ever. The time is far beyond my mortal grasp, for   
though it seems as yesterday's, tomorrow's also speaks as such.   
  
My mind can remember but one glowing effigy: Your tender, beautiful   
body in my arms. Dazzled by your gaze into mine eyes, never could I   
speak what emotion lay within my heart.   
  
I'm so sorry my love.   
  
I knew, I know what hallowed feelings speak, and how they behave   
within a soul so gallant as your own, but ne'er could I bespeak them.   
  
As my hands lay upon your soft waist, we dance slowly. Forehead to   
forehead, ever enjoying the stillness of each other, we drift. Off   
to some other place, we aptly sail. We hold each other closer, and   
closer, never wanting to release that which we hold so dear.   
  
The music ceases as we stare deep into each other's eyes, the spheres   
glowing softly, and strongly. One gentle smile parts my lips, and my   
one, follows suit. Longingly, I manage to bring but one request across   
the ear of my true, "Can I kiss you?"  
  
Without a word, or an answer, our lips meet upon the dimmed dance floor.   
All our emotion, rushing out from our lips, as we enjoyed our love.   
  
As we parted, the dazzling afterglow bathed us in the sweetest emotion   
one could e'er hope to describe. No word, no speech, no sound, none but   
emotion sensed between these two lovers.   
  
Once more, we held each other tightly. Her soft body clutching mine, as   
we try to never let each other go. So long seemed the embrace, but ended   
t'was, piteous to both.  
  
She dashed from the darkened room, as her midnight had come. I remained,   
alone, fargone, and sorrowed. My only hope, that she might return for a   
final, lasting goodbye.  
  
Eternity passing, in but minutes few, before my tender sweet, returns to   
me. I couldn't know, I shant have known, that she would return, but for   
one final goodbye.   
  
My love but once returned, to say her final words that night. These   
words were few and silent, as we kissed each other one final passionate   
time. Our lips locked this time, no longer in a soft manner, but rather   
in a long, desiring wonder. When finally we did part, as was inevitable,   
we held each other in the final embrace, to last until we next may meet.   
  
I'm so sorry my love.  
  
My little wishes toward the heaven, may be in vain indeed, but without such,   
mine shall be doomed. When first I left your glorious self, I could ne'er   
have imagined how much I would be torn apart, but when we left each other   
secondly, my heart ached, knowing its fate. Every moment, my soul longs to   
be with yours, everlong.   
  
Wishes are as roses: though beautiful, and radiant, to keep one to oneself,   
is a sin unforgivable.   
  
I'm so sorry my love.  
  
Sweet as my words may be, and much as I feel, I am but a coward. The few   
words that would but seal our union, could not I speak. Lovers' longings   
are overpowering, but cannot overcome all.  
  
I wish I was more brave.  
  
I wish that night could have lasted forever.  
  
I wish I had another chance.  
  
I wish that I had said those little words, that would complete us two.  
  
I wish that you could hear me now.  
  
"I Love You Minako."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, tell me what you think, because I'd really like to know, but try not to be   
too harsh ok, it's my first fanfic.  
  
The Legendary Redhawke - redhawkeanime@hotmail.com 


End file.
